


Eres mío

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Argentinismo, Bad Fic, Cheesy, Childishness, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Infidelity, Español rioplatense, Friendship, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pronto notaron la hostilidad del Phoenix, todos trataban de evitarlo (salvo Shun, por supuesto) hasta Seiya se había alejado un poco creyendo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que se le pasara, y ese comportamiento del Pegasus era un ingrediente más al mal humor crónico de Ikki. Seguía sin participar de la fiesta, no había dicho palabra alguna. Giró el cuerpo para mirarlo desde donde estaba sentado y vio como de los ojos brotaban el dolor y la bronca contenida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres mío

**Author's Note:**

> Y yo que creía que "Dudas" y "Secretos..." eran mis peores fics, ¡no! Este le gana a todos. ¡DIOS MÍO! Quería que alguien "me suicidara". Nunca me costó tanto remasterizar nueve mil palabras. Al final opté por dejar toooodas las cursilerías que tenía de inicio y limitarme a modificar los errores más técnicos (o tenía que borrar el fic entero). La trama sigue igual, para mi desgracia XD Pero aunque me queje me he reído muchísimo de mí misma XDXDXD.

_**Sos mío** _

_**(…)** _

Ikki luchaba interiormente para comprender por qué Seiya no podía evitar serle infiel. Trataba y buscaba justificaciones, y no podía evitar perdonarlo una y otra vez. En parte él sentía tener la culpa: la relación había comenzado como un juego, cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes. Experimentaron los placeres del sexo teniendo en claro que era eso solamente... sexo.

Seiya había logrado atrapar su corazón, no podía creer como su vida había cobrado sentido, y todo gracias a un hombre. Todo era distinto al lado de Seiya, la vida no parecía tan cruel como él creía. Se había enamorado perdidamente y ya iban dos años, pero su relación peligraba, Seiya alegaba y por momentos demostraba amarlo, pero... ¿por qué no podía serle fiel si tanto lo amaba?

Ikki creía que si algo lastimaba a la persona que amaba, evitaría por todos los medios hacerlo, pero Seiya parecía no comprender ese concepto. Ikki derramaba lágrimas como nunca antes lo había hecho por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por Esmeralda.

Cuando su amigo-amante trazaba esas heridas en su pecho, se encerraba en el cuarto, solo, sintiendo morir. ¿Por qué el amor dolía tanto? Se preguntaba Ikki, pero siempre, siempre lograba perdonarlo, en parte por mérito del Pegasus quien con ese espíritu alegre y ese carácter tenaz atrapaba en las redes al Phoenix.

Ikki no podía escapar, sentía lo que sentía y a veces, ese sentimiento que le daba ganas de vivir y de despertar un día más, le quitaba el aliento y el alma. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto por amor, acaso se merecía eso, tan mala persona era o había sido? Solía analizar el Phoenix. Ni luego de la muerte de Esmeralda había sentido tanto desprecio por parte de la vida y de la suerte.

Todo esto que sentía y pensaba, sobre todo en las noches cuando estaba solo, lejos de las miradas de los demás, nunca pudo expresárselo a su amigo. Seiya sabía que no le resultaba sencillo expresar sus sentimientos, aunque en más de una ocasión se le había escapado un "te amo". Nunca podía hablar abiertamente de lo que le sucedía y se culpaba por eso. Por ser tan frió, y acababa diciéndose que tal vez se merecía eso.

Lo que más temía el Phoenix era el abandono. A veces escuchaba detrás de alguna puerta los gemidos característicos del Pegasus y a veces lograba reconocer con quién estaba. Escuchar como el amor de su vida gozaba con otro hombre lo partía en mil pedazos, le dolía, pero no podía reprocharle nada, pensaba él. Todo había comenzado como algo libre, sin compromisos. Él ya estaba comprometido hasta las "muelas" con Seiya, ¿cómo expresarle el sufrimiento que le hacía sentir?

Esos últimos días, antes de la llegada de los demás a la mansión, fueron horribles para Ikki. A pesar que solo estaban ellos cinco junto a Saori y Tatsumi, pronto llegarían las vacaciones y con ella los demás.

Era primavera, pero para el Phoenix en su corazón era invierno, tenía que hacer algo urgente con su persona, estaba muy deprimido. Para que todos se dieran cuenta de su situación, era grave. Se sentía ir a pique, iba a caer a un pozo muy profundo en el que ni Shun podría sacarlo, ¿tanto daño le hacia Seiya? En el último tiempo sí, y lo peor era que su reputación era bien conocida entre los Santos. Ikki sabía que tendría que bancarse situaciones y comentarios incómodos sobre lo cornudo que era con cuando llegaran los demás a la mansión.

El día esperado, no tan esperado por Ikki, llegó. Saori fue a recibir a los Santos dorados que venían a pasar las vacaciones, pero para sorpresa del Phoenix y de todos solo habían viajado Mu y Shaka, alegando que el resto vendría después, cuando pudieran desocuparse de sus obligaciones. Menos mal, tenerlos a todos allí era demasiado.

La hospitalidad de Ikki dejaba mucho que desear, entre su carácter (el mismo de siempre) y el malestar emocional que le ocasionaba Seiya, por momentos asustaba a todos en la mansión. Ambos Santos dorados pronto notaron la hostilidad del Phoenix, todos trataban de evitarlo (salvo Shun, por supuesto) hasta Seiya se había alejado un poco creyendo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que se le pasara, y ese comportamiento del Pegasus era un ingrediente más al mal humor crónico de Ikki.

Ikki pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que lo normal, Shun había intentado acercarse un par de veces, sin lograr sacarle algo a su hermano mayor. Estaba preocupado, pero el Phoenix lo alejaba cada vez más de su lado, pues no quería sumarle problemas a su hermano menor, era algo personal que tenía que resolverlo él consigo mismo, no podía arrastrar a Andrómeda al abismo en el cual caía. Y Seiya seguía sin acercarse, pues no sabía cómo actuar.

—Seiya... necesito hablar con vos —dijo Shun muy preocupado, vencido.

—Sí, ¿de qué? —Seiya estaba intrigado.

—Estoy preocupado por mi hermano y como sé que ustedes dos son... muy unidos, quería ver si, tal vez, podrías hablar con él. —Los ojos verdes de Andrómeda reflejaban desasosiego, pesar y miedo—. Ya que conmigo no habla últimamente —. Hacía tiempo sentía haber perdido a su hermano, ya no dialogaban como antes, desde que Seiya llegara a sus vidas, Ikki le contaba sus preocupaciones y hablaba siempre con él, y ahora siempre lo hacía con su amigo.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero no sé cómo acercarme. Te prometo que iré a hablarle. —Seiya ni imaginaba que el causante de tanto sufrimiento al Phoenix era él.

Saori había dejado que realizaran una pequeña fiesta por la llegada de los dos Santos, rentaron algunas películas de terror para ver, habían hecho pizzas y planes para pasar la noche. Ikki bajó a la sala casi obligado por su hermano, quien insistía que tenía que estar, pensaba permanecer un rato y luego volver a su cuarto.

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones cuando Shiryu se levantó para poner una película en la videocasetera. Sintió como le clavaban la mirada, buscó quién era y sorprende a Seiya dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que instintivamente responde con otra igual de apacible. Eso lo hizo sentir bien, muy bien. Una simple sonrisa lo hacía feliz.

Ikki se quedó todo el tiempo que duró la película, la trama lo había atrapado y quería ver cómo terminaba, al finalizar prendieron las luces y apagaron la televisión. Mu propuso jugar a las cartas, había aprendido un juego nuevo llamado "Carioca" y quería enseñarles, pero era tan complicado que al final terminaron jugando a un juego de mesa sencillo. Ikki seguía sin participar de la fiesta, no había dicho palabra alguna.

—Ikki, estuviste callado toda la noche —dijo Shaka, pero el Phoenix permaneció sin articular palabra.

—¿Por qué no venís a jugar? —continuó Mu, pero el Phoenix seguía callado.

—Dale, Ikki, vení. Es divertido este juego. —Ahora era Seiya quien intentaba convencerlo.

—Pero no se jugar —dijo el Phoenix como excusa.

—Es sencillo —explicó Shun— y es interesante para conocernos mejor, ¿ves este tablero? —preguntó señalándole un dibujo en forma de signo de pregunta con escaleras.

—Sí.

—El objetivo es llegar al final, o sea, juntar veinticinco puntos, subir los veinticinco escalones, ¿entendés? —cuestionó e Ikki se acercó a la mesa mascullando.

—¿Y cómo consigo los veinticinco puntos? —preguntó resignado.

—Eso te iba a explicar. Acá hay unos cartones con preguntas de cómo resolverías vos determinadas situaciones y con posibles respuestas a esas situaciones: A, B, C o D. Por otro lado tenemos otros cartones con las letras de respuesta, y nosotros demos adivinar qué responderías en determinadas situaciones. Si acertamos es un punto. Cada uno tiene que responder una situación, el turno va rotando —pese a la explicación Ikki no entendía muy bien el sistema, pero ya lo entendería jugando. El primero en empezar era Hyoga.

—Leo mi situación: Si un amigo me llama por teléfono y me dice que un ser querido mío está internado gravemente en el hospital, llamo a todos los hospitales tratando de ubicarlo, me paso todo el día de hospital en hospital, y al final del día vuelve a llamarme diciéndome que era una broma por "El día de los inocentes", reacciono:

A-No le hablo nunca más en mi vida.

B-Me rió por lo bien que le salió la broma.

C-Me enojo en ese momento y por un tiempo, pero luego comprendo que era tan solo una broma.

D-Le hago una broma del mismo calibre.

Todos acomodaron la supuesta respuesta que daría Hyoga frente a esa situación. Ikki, Shiryu y Shun contestaron: A; Seiya contestó C; Mu y Shaka contestaron que la respuesta sería D. Y Hyoga reveló que su respuesta sería A. habían ganado un punto Ikki, Shiryu y Shun.

Luego de los evidentes reclamos por esa actitud y de algunos gestos de sentida aprobación, el turno siguiente fue de Shun:

—Leo mi situación —Andrómeda se interrumpió sonrojándose al leerla—. No puedo responder esto, ¡paso!

—Mirá Shun que se te resta un punto —le aclaró Shiryu

—Sí, no importa, paso igual. —El turno le correspondía a Seiya y al tomar la "situación" comprendió por qué Shun no quería responder.

—Bien, leo —continuó Seiya—. Alguna vez he tenido fantasías con el sexo opuesto:

A-Nunca.

B-Alguna vez he fantaseado, pero sin darle demasiada importancia al tema.

C-Alguna vez he fantaseado y he sentido vergüenza por ello.

D-Alguna vez he fantaseado y me ha gustado la idea.

La respuesta de todos fue unánime: D. Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Ikki quien tuvo que escuchar el comentario inoportuno de Shaka.

—Eso ya es sabido, tendría que anularse, era muy obvia la respuesta, todo sabemos lo mucho que te gusta la idea.

—¡Este juego es una porquería! —dijo Ikki levantándose con cara de perro del asiento y yéndose, todos callaron de repente ante la actitud explosiva. Había sido una sorpresa para la mayoría, aunque Mu creyó saber por qué y estaba en lo cierto. Seiya sin miramientos, lo siguió.

—¡Esperá, Ikki! —Lo había alcanzado en la escalera. El ambiente en la mesa de juego había cambiado por lo que cada uno se retiró a hacer algo distinto. Mu, curioso, siguió con disimulo a Ikki y Seiya, escondiéndose para no ser visto y poder escuchar la conversación— ¿Qué te pasa, Ikki? Últimamente... no sé, estás raro, distante, enojado. —Seiya buscaba las palabras correctas.

—Dejame —murmuró muy bajo.

—¿Te pasa algo conmigo? ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó, pero Ikki lo interrumpió lanzando una carcajada sarcástica.

—¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa con vos?! Pasa, sí, pasa mucho. ¡Ya estoy podrido de vos, eso pasa! —Ikki se equivocó al utilizar esas palabras, el Pegasus no lo demostraba, pero estaba dolido.

—¡¿Qué te hice yo?!

—¡Mucho! —Ikki comenzó a bajar la voz, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Me enamoraste, eso hiciste. —No podía creer estar diciéndole eso a un hombre y menos a Seiya, bajó la vista al suelo, confundido. Seiya se quedó callado ante la confesión.

—Ikki... vos sabés... ya te dije antes lo que siento por vos: te amo —dijo susurrando como evitando que lo escucharan—. Y me hace feliz saber que sentís lo mismo —completó, pero Ikki sentía un montón de cosas y pensaba otro tanto más; sabía que ese era el momento para hablar de lo que le pasaba o no iba a aguantar un día más.

—Lo que pasa es que... hay muchas cosas que me lastiman. Sé que me amás, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Pero no siento que realmente me lo demuestres —Ikki no buscaba herir a Seiya, pero sin querer lo había logrado.

—Mi corazón es tuyo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, qué hago que te lastima? ¡Decímelo, por favor! —El Phoenix se sentía humillado.

—Quiero que seas mío... completamente mío —Las palabras le surgieron desde lo más profundo—. No quiero que otros hombres te tengan, ni siquiera físicamente, quiero que me pertenezcas por completo.

Esas palabras llenaron el corazón de Seiya, quien tomó entre las manos el rostro de su amigo para sonreírle con ternura y con una gran sonrisa lo besó con amor, sintiendo la humedad de sus labios.

—Si es eso solamente: celos, entonces trataré de no lastimarte. —Había sido tan sencillo, en parte.

Tantos días había pasado el Phoenix sufriendo por no poder hablar de lo que le pasaba y en menos de diez minutos ya se había solucionado todo. Amar a Seiya tenía eso, por momentos sentía morir, caer en un pozo muy profundo y al instante siguiente sentía renacer de sus cenizas, con ganas de vivir la vida otra vez.

Mu había escuchado todo desde su escondite y no se imaginaba que Ikki y Seiya estuvieran juntos, no esperaba eso del Phoenix, quien parecía tan duro y varonil, lo había visto en esa situación y le resultó una persona muy dulce y encantadora, contrario a la imagen que se había creado de él.

Todo transcurrió normal, eran más los días que se pasaban festejando que los días que hacían alguna labor. Estaba bien de todos modos, pues eran sus vacaciones. Todavía no había noticias de otros Santos, el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba nadie.

En una de sus tantas fiestas de bienvenida (era la octava noche consecutiva que hacían una fiesta para festejar la llegada de Shaka y Mu) Ikki decidió pasarla con ellos, y estaba más animado que de costumbre, alegrado por la conversación que había tenido con Seiya la semana anterior.

Esa faceta "feliz" del Phoenix sorprendió a todos, pero sobre todo a Mu, quien descubrió un Ikki que hacía chistes y comentarios ocurrentes. No sabían el porqué de ese comportamiento, creían que era producido por el efecto desinhibidor del alcohol. Ikki sonreía, era algo que ni Shun podía creer, Mu estaba maravillado, nunca había podido apreciar la sonrisa del Phoenix de esa manera, una sonrisa llena de luz. Iluminaba, eso sentía Mu, que le llenaba el corazón. Consideraba que Seiya era muy afortunado de tener a una persona tan espectacular a su lado. No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a Shaka quien estaba charlando muy animado con un Seiya semi borracho; esa escena le daba celos pues él (como todos) sabía que cuando Seiya tomaba demás enseguida se entregaba, y Shaka no hablaba con el Pegasus sin otra intención que para seducirlo.

Mu aprovechó la ocasión en la que Shaka se despegó de Seiya para ir a hablarle a un lugar apartado.

—¿Qué charlabas con Seiya?

—Nada, banalidades, asuntos sin importancia —contestó sin mirarlo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

—Te noté muy animado... y a él también.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso si nosotros no somos absolutamente nada? —Mu se mostraba molesto.

—Si ya sabés que nosotros somos solo compañeros de la cama, ¿por qué me molestás con tus preguntas tontas? —Shaka también parecía fastidiado—. No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo hable con Seiya.

—Creo que lo mejor será que terminemos.

—¿Terminar? ¿Terminar qué, si no empezamos nunca nada? Terminar —concluyó con una risa sarcástica y ahogada. Shaka estaba muy enojado, le había dolido, era una patada al ego que Mu le propusiera eso.

—Igual. Parece que encontraste un "juguete" nuevo, quédate con él entonces. Aunque digas que nunca empezamos nada, aquel día que yo me acosté con vos por primera vez, para mí ya había empezado algo. El problema es que parece que nunca te enteraste de eso. Pero bueno, yo ya no soy más tu juguete, quedate con Seiya. —El caballero de Aries estaba muy enojado, y cansado de la situación en la que se encontraba, esperando siempre algún gesto cariñoso por parte de Shaka, quien no le daba importancia hasta que necesitaba tener sexo, entonces recién ahí se acordaba de él.

Cuánto le dolía, pero por fin había tenido el valor de acabar con todo eso. Mu se disponía a irse, ya hacía rato que habían desparecido de la pequeña fiesta y no eran muchos como para que la ausencia de ellos dos no se notara, pero Shaka lo tomó de un brazo.

—Esperá. —El rostro de Shaka adornado con esos dos luceros como ojos, color cristal azul, estaban vidriosos y a punto de soltar lágrimas— ¿Por qué? Estaba todo bien antes de llegar acá —La voz de virgo se quebraba.

—Lo dijiste bien, estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer? Si nunca antes te importó eso.

A decir verdad Mu se había sorprendido por la actitud tomada por el otro, la primera vez que demostraba cierto interés en algo referido a ellos como algo más que amigos, sin embargo seguía molesto y le respondió con sarcasmo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, pues esos luceros espectaculares que portaba Virgo lo hechizaban.

—Igual no te preocupes. Seiya se va a encargar de que no te sientas solo en tu cama. No te vas a quedar sin alguien que caliente tu cama por las noches. Y a decir verdad... sí, desde que llegue acá pienso así, al verlo a Ikki. Él sí sabe tratar a un ser humano, no como vos que de tan frío que sos congelás mi corazón. La manera en que se preocupa por todo lo que hace o dice Seiya, la manera en que atiende y está pendiente de todo lo que habla Seiya, aun siendo pavadas. Quiero a alguien que se preocupe por mí así y me preste atención.

Mu se fue en parte por la vergüenza y el pudor que sintió al confesar todo eso y de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Temía que todos hubieran escuchado la conversación ya que había elevado la voz sin reparar en ello, pero se sentía aliviado, se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Shaka se quedó petrificado, sin poder articular palabra alguna ni moverse. Mu lo había dejado. Se sentó en un sillón lejos del grupo y en la oscuridad se quedó meditando acerca de ello. Cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo, se despreciaba por haber perdido a Mu, quien era una persona tan valiosa para él, y todo por su culpa, por no haberlo cuidado. Por supuesto que para él era algo mucho más que un simple compañero de la cama, era su amigo, su amor, y recién en ese momento, sentado en ese sillón, solo, en la oscuridad, escuchando a lo lejos el bullicio del grupo y sin Mu, comprendió todo eso: lo amaba al mismo tiempo que lo había perdido.

Un sentimiento de rabia se anidaba en su pecho, debía meditar, pues era un sentimiento que no debía tener el Santo de oro cercano al gran maestro, ¡pero qué demonios! Era humano él también, y era humano sentir rabia en algún momento de la vida.

Al acercarse con lentitud al grupo, luego de haber desaparecido por más de media hora, repara en todos, como reían y disfrutaban alegres de la velada, y él... solo, desconsolado, sin su Mu. Le dirigió una mirada asesina al Phoenix, quien estaba muy animado charlando. Sentía que por su culpa Mu lo había dejado. ¿Qué carajo le había visto? ¿Qué habló con él para que cambiara de parecer.

Necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, ya que con Mu no podía enojarse, era obvio que en algún momento iba a cansarse, ¿pero tenía que ser por culpa del Phoenix? Shaka creía que si Ikki no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas todo seguiría normal, como hasta ese momento antes de la discusión.

La venganza, el odio, la rabia eran sentimientos que Shaka no podía permitirse, pero le era tan difícil evitarlos, en esa ocasión era imposible. Por bronca decidió desquitarse con Seiya buscándolo para tener sexo. Era tan sencillo conseguirlo.

El Caballero de Virgo se acercó a Seiya con un objetivo: seducirlo. Durante toda la fiesta intentó conquistarlo. Ikki que no les sacaba los ojos de encima, notó esa intención y al ver que encima de eso, Seiya le correspondía, drásticamente su humor cambió, pero no al habitual mal humor que lo caracterizaba, si no a un semblante de tristeza.

El pacto de Seiya por lo visto había durado solo una semana. Tanto Shun como Mu lo habían notado, Seiya parecía no darse cuenta de nada, estaba muy entretenido hablando a solas con Shaka. Mu aprovechó la ocasión en que el Phoenix se había quedado solo para sentarse junto a él y queriendo saber lo que le pasaba comienza a hablar de cualquier cosa.

—Está linda la noche, ¿no? —murmuró e Ikki lo miró. Estaban adentro y las ventanas cerradas.

—Supongo. No salí todavía a ver la noche —contestó. Mu se sentía muy estúpido, pero decidió valerse de esa contestación para proponerle con rapidez.

—Y bueno... vamos afuera a verla. —Se miraron fijo a los ojos, el Santo de Aries no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Ikki frente a la propuesta, sí bien o mal, para sorpresa de él reaccionó positivamente.

—Bueno... esperá que me sirvo más —accedió. Mu observó como el Phoenix se servía un vaso con vodka puro para tomarlo de un trago y servirse otro, agarrando la botella al paso. No fue extraño que al levantarse se tambaleara.

—Parece que tomaste mucho.

—Eso no te incumbe. —El humor característico del Phoenix volvía. Una vez afuera, ambos estaban sentados en el pasto, callados y mirando las estrellas, Ikki no paraba de tomar, Mu lo miró para hablarle con serenidad.

—Tomando y emborrachándote no solucionás nada.

—¿Y vos que te metés? Es mi problema —dijo secamente y tomó otro trago profundo. Sin importarle la reacción que pudiera tener Mu le sacó de la mano la botella y la arrojó lejos— ¡¿Pero qué carajo hacés?! —explotó Ikki empujándolo con una mano cuando intentó sacarle el vaso de la otra mano.

—No tomes así por tomar, no vale la pena, vos te mereces algo mejor que esto —dijo e Ikki, sorprendido, detiene en el aire el golpe que le iba a dar y le suelta la camisa que tenía agarrada.

—¿Qué pavadas decís? Si a mí me pasa esto es porque me lo merezco.

—Alguien como vos, no merece una persona como Seiya a su lado.

Mu agachó la cabeza, presa del asombro por haber tenido el tupé de soltar todo aquello. Ikki se sorprendió al ver que Aries había podido leer en su corazón lo que le sucedía. Sintiéndose incómodos, los dos al unísono decidieron que lo mejor era entrar.

—¡¿Vamos adentro?!

—¡Empezó a hacer frío!

Rápidamente entraron a la mansión y se separaron. Durante lo poco que duró la fiesta se miraban de reojo, como investigando lo que hacían, cada uno charlaba con un Santo distinto.

Mu no dejaba de reparar en lo apuesto que era y lo bien que le sentaba esa sonrisa sensual que cada tanto regalaba. Hasta en detalles irrelevantes como lo bien que le quedaba la remera que llevaba puesta esa noche. Terminaba reprendiéndose por tener esos pensamientos, en especial porque sabía que él estaba muy enamorado de Seiya. Le apenaba reconocer que él quería hacerlo feliz y cuidarlo. No se percató de que Ikki había vuelto a recuperar la sonrisa gracias a lo que le había dicho afuera y que esa remera era la misma que usaba siempre.

Por su lado, Ikki se preguntaba las razones de Mu para haberle dicho eso. ¿De verdad pensaba así o solo lo había dicho para levantarle el ánimo. Sería que tal vez… pero no se podía permitir ese "tal vez". Él también acababa reprendiéndose por pensar en esas pavadas, pero no podía negar en que era una persona especial, en los movimientos, en los gesto al hablar, era tan dulce.

¿Y Seiya dónde se había metido?

Ikki había notado la ausencia de Seiya y por vergüenza de quedar como un "cornudo", ya que Shaka tampoco estaba, no quiso preguntar. Eran pocos como para no notarse la ausencia de los dos, pero estaban tanto Ikki como Mu embelesados uno con el otro que no habían reparado en ello.

Disculpándose Ikki se retiró a las habitaciones.

Shaka había conseguido casi a la fuerza llevar a Seiya semi borracho a la pieza en la que ocupaba durante su estadía en la mansión.

—Esperá Shaka, yo no... —Seiya estaba tan borracho que no se había dado cuenta que estaba acostado en la cama con Shaka desnudándolo.

—Tranquilo. Vamos a pasarla bien, te vas a divertir ahora. ¿O no querías subir a mi cuarto por que la fiesta estaba aburrida? Bueno, ahora la vas a pasar bien —intentó convencerlo. El Pegasus solo vio estrellas, todo le daba vueltas. Virgo no fue nada delicado. Lo único que Shaka alcanzó a entender lo que balbuceaba Seiya fue un "hijo de…"— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —Con cada embestida se la enterraba más adentro con toda la furia que tenía acumulada hacia Ikki, se estaba vengando y eso estaba mal. Para sorpresa de él Seiya le respondió lo menos esperado.

—¡Dale! ¡Sí! ¡Más! —exclamaba entre palabras no entendibles. Shaka no se esperaba eso. O mejor dicho sí, era Seiya a fin de cuentas.

Para desgracia del Pegasus, Ikki escuchaba los gemidos detrás de la puerta. De nuevo ese sentimiento amargo lo inundaba, se sentía desgarrado con cada gemido, la angustia cobraba forma y comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas. Era el colmo, fue peor cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—Dejalos. Si ellos son felices con lo que hacen… —dijo el sujeto. Ikki solo veía una figura parada, pero había reconocido la voz.

— Mu...pensarás que yo —suspiró harto— soy un idiota, un maldito cornudo. —Bajó la mirada al suelo.

—No. No pienso eso. Pienso que sos el ser más encantador que pude haber conocido en mi vida —aseguró acercándose a él peligrosamente—, Seiya no te merece. Nadie te merece en realidad... sos único.

—¿Qué decís? —Ikki lo miraba incrédulo— ¿Yo, único? —Mu se seguía acercando, al notar que no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo, el Phoenix bajó de nuevo la vista sintiéndose incómodo.

—Aunque te hacés el duro... sos muy dulce, eso pude apreciar en vos. —Aries tomó entre las manos la cara de Ikki para levantarle la quijada.

La mirada de Mu estaba llena de compasión y comprensión, sus ojos encerraban algo mágico, misterioso y bello. Ikki en ese momento necesitaba amor, necesitaba sentirse querido y se dejó llevar, arrastrándose por una ola de sentimientos confusos, en especial al sentir los labios húmedos de Mu.

Estaba besando a otra persona, le estaba siendo infiel, en parte, a Seiya, eso no podía permitírselo. Permitirse ser feliz. No, no podía, iba en contra de lo que él creía. Al diablo Seiya, la verdad es que se sentía increíblemente bien, por lo que correspondió el beso rodeándole con los brazos el cuello.

Mu, sin dejar de besarlo, tomó al Phoenix de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo; la sensación era única para los dos, sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro era algo fantástico. Aries lo arrastró hasta una habitación y con lentitud lo dejó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Se acostó sobre él por y en ese momento Ikki reaccionó, al sentir el peso del cuerpo de otro que no era Seiya.

—E-Esperá —suplicó, pero Mu no dejaba de besarlo con afecto, Ikki no podía evitarlo tampoco— No puedo. Yo no soy como Seiya. —Esas palabras detuvieron a Mu.

—Te entiendo —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa de comprensión llena de amor—. Me parece bien. Eso es algo de las tantas cosas que me gustan de vos. —Aries dejó de intentar, pero a cambio comenzó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, la frente, las mejillas, los labios y los ojos, absorbiendo esas lágrimas, quitándole las huellas de dolor.

—Mu…

—Nunca te había visto llorar. Sos muy tierno —dijo haciendo reír al Phoenix; ¿él, tierno? Ikki no quería que ese momento pasara nunca, se sentía tan bien, tan feliz, tan amado como nunca antes le habían hecho sentir, tan respetado, como nunca Seiya lo hizo sentir. Experimentaba culpa por lo que sucedía en su interior, pero de todos modos aún seguía abrazado a Mu del cuello, y sonreía, como nunca antes—. Eso también es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de vos... tu sonrisa. Deberías sonreír más seguido, te hace más hermoso —de vuelta había hecho reír a Ikki; ¿él, hermoso?

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Bueno, si te vas a reír de todo lo que digo...! —se quejó Aires muy divertido.

—¿Qué harás?

—Si no vas a tomar en serio lo que te digo me voy. —Atinó a irse, haciéndose el ofendido. Ikki dejó de sonreír y con una mirada de desolación y preocupación lo tomó del brazo.

—No. Por favor, no te vayas, no esta noche. Quedate conmigo.

Y así fue. Pasaron toda la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, charlando un sin fin de temas, sobre cómo Seiya le hacía sufrir, sobre cuánto lo quería a Shun, sobre todos y sobre todo. Ikki nunca había hablado tan profundamente de lo que sentía con alguien. Y no se imaginaba que iba a ser Mu a quien le contara asuntos tan personales.

Ikki le contó que en ese último tiempo su personalidad había cambiado mucho, que era muy inestable, ciclotímico, según como lo tratara Seiya. En sus mejores días reía y hacía chistes, y en sus peores ladraba a todo el mundo, y ahora se encontraba hablando con Aries cosas íntimas, guardadas en lo más profundo. Mu escuchaba atento, encantado de descubrir un Ikki distinto, que pensaba y sentía de otra manera a la imaginada. Esa noche Mu se había dado cuenta, muy a su pesar, que se había enamorado de él.

A medida que pasaron los días, llegaron más Santos a la mansión: Aioria y Milo, pero igual Ikki estaba pendiente de uno solo. Por su lado, Mu había pasado más tiempo con Ikki. Con el transcurrir de los días se iba enamorando cada vez mas de ese Phoenix que pocos conocían; se sentía orgulloso de eso, era como su tesoro, su gran descubrimiento, nadie lo conocía como él lo había conocido esa noche y esos días, pero al mismo tiempo Aries se sentía desdichado, sabía que su amor no sería correspondido ni en mil años; su amor, imposible para él, le pertenecía a Seiya, quien nuevamente con un: "Te amo, Ikki, prometo no volver a lastimarte", había sido perdonado.

Shaka en esos días se la pasaba hablando animadamente con el inocente de Shun, Ikki no había pasado por alto ese comportamiento, al igual que Mu. Preocupado por las intenciones de Shaka quien parecía haber seleccionado una nueva víctima, intentó perseguirlos con disimulo. Otra vez, sí que era metido.

—Si yo tuviera un hermano como vos, lo cuidaría como un tesoro porque, Shun… sos muy valioso, es un premio tenerte como hermano —lisonjeaba y Shun escuchaba con atención.

—Gracias. Ikki me cuida —reflexionó el muchacho.

—Eso lo sé, no digo que no lo haga, pero, Shun... es muy injusta la forma en que te trata, yo no entiendo cómo puede dejarte de lado. Disculpá que hable así de tu hermano, Shun; es que no entiendo cómo puede comparar a Seiya con vos. —La voz de Shaka era manipuladora, Shun lo oía de manera respetuosa.

—Sí, no sé... tal vez sea cierto que me dejó un poco de lado o que no me trata como antes, pero sé que me quiere. Es mi hermano, la persona que comparte mi sangre y mi historia de vida —objetó.

Mu no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación, poco a poco iban alejándose hacia el parque y era imposible seguirlos sin ser visto. Se preguntaba qué estaría tramando Shaka, y esperaba que no se metiera con el pequeño Shun, porque eso sí que Ikki no se lo iba a perdonar. Y si Shaka lastimaba a Ikki, Mu tampoco pensaba a perdonarlo.

Andrómeda, durante los días que siguieron, estaba un tanto extraño, muy pensativo, ya no portaba ese carácter alegre y juvenil. Shaka continuaba pegado a él cómo abeja a la miel, Ikki se estaba preocupando, pensando que Virgo era el culpable del extraño comportamiento de su hermanito y esperaba encontrar el momento oportuno para hablarle.

—Shun, hermanito, ¿te pasa algo? Estuviste muy raro estos días.

—No, para nada. No te preocupés, estoy bien —le respondió con despreocupación

—Está bien, pero no te alejés de la gente que te quiere si tenés un problema, alejándote no resolverás nada. —Qué caradura, era increíble que justo él dijera eso. Haz lo que yo digo, pero no lo que yo hago.

Ikki dio la media vuelta pensando en que quizás lo mejor era dejarlo solo. En ocasiones, a él, estar solo le servía para reflexionar. Aunque muchas veces se la pasaba dándole vueltas a un asunto por horas, sufriendo y sin encontrar la solución a su problema.

—Yo no soy el que se aleja... —dijo Shun cabizbajo, casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué? No escuché Shun —preguntó. Andrómeda levantó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para que la sonrisa le salera natural antes de responderle.

—Decía que si querés hablar conmigo de lo que me pasa, vení a mi cuarto a la una en punto.

Dicho eso se fue dejando a un Ikki pensativo, pues el brillo extraño en los ojos y la invitación peculiar le dieron qué pensar, pero bueno, si a su hermano le sucedía algo y quería hablarlo, ahí iba a estar él, a la una en punto.

Todos dormían, eso creía Ikki, aunque Mu se encontraba despierto, no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo el Phoenix. Pensaba en que tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza de alguna forma cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba por los pasillos, de pura curiosidad (era muy curioso) como movido por una fuerza invisible, espió para ver quién era. Al verlo pudo sentir como el corazón le latía de emoción, incluso creía poder escuchar los latidos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor vio que se encontraba entreabierta y voces salían de su interior. La abrió despacio porque sospechaba. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, Seiya estaba semidesnudo sobre su adorable hermanito quien también se encontraba a medio vestir.

—¡Ikki! —exclamó Seiya presa del terror, Shun prácticamente de un empujón se sacó a su amigo de encima, cubriéndose. Era el colmo, el colmo, Ikki explotaba de rabia—. Ikki, yo... no es como vos pensás, dejame explicarte.

El Phoenix no tenía palabras, sentía todo el odio, el rencor y la furia emanar de su interior, recordándole un viejo sentimiento, aquel que al llegar de la Isla de La Muerte brotó tratando de eliminar a su hermano y a sus seres queridos. Si se quedaba iba a matar a alguien.

Seiya y Shun se sorprendieron, no creyeron que Ikki saldría corriendo, esperaban una golpiza o algún insulto por lo menos, pero jamás se esperaron una reacción como esa en el colérico Phoenix.

Mu, al ver que Ikki salía de esa manera, lo siguió casi pisándole los talones, pero estaba tan furioso que no escuchaba el llamado de Aries.

—¡Ikki, esperá! —El escuchar la voz de Mu, pronunciar su nombre, lo hizo volver en sí.

Ikki no quería ser visto en ese estado catatónico, con lágrimas en los ojos, el duro Phoenix llorando. No, eso era imposible, esa era una faceta que casi nadie, a excepción de Shun y Seiya, conocían. Agachó la cabeza por la vergüenza de ser visto, cuando sintió el cálido cosmos de Mu junto a él.

El Santo Dorado de Aries había encendido su cosmos como señal, para hacerse sentir, para demostrarle a Ikki que ahí estaba, junto a él, y que nunca lo dejaría solo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, Ikki trataba de no llorar, pero cuanto más buscaba evitarlo menos lo conseguía.

Mu no sabía cómo reaccionar y con su cosmos encendido abrazó al Phoenix desde atrás, haciéndole sentir el calor. En señal de agradecimiento Ikki encendió el suyo, los colores se fusionaban con el abrazo.

Ambos, sin decir palabras comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Aries seguía al Phoenix aunque este lo llevara a cualquier parte. No quería hablarle, no quería incomodarle, por lo que se pasaron un buen trecho en silencio, hasta que Ikki, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo, se quebró.

—Soy tan estúpido... me siento tan solo —dijo levantando el rostro hacia el cielo sin estrellas, recién ahí Mu pudo verle el rostro, empapado en lágrimas. Ikki cerró los ojos y vuelve a bajar la vista al suelo, sin parar de caminar.

—No estás solo. —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Aries, estaba muy angustiado él también.

El estado en el que se encontraba el Phoenix, lo contagiaba, y debía hacer un esfuerzo por no quebrar la voz, pero él también sentía ganas de ponerse a llorar. Ikki reparó en lo que dicho, y se sintió mal, pues no quería que su amigo pensara que él en ese momento se sentía solo.

—Sé que no estoy solo, estás conmigo, pero... —no tenía palabras, Mu tampoco. En cambio, le regaló al Phoenix una de sus habituales sonrisas que tenía guardadas solo para él. Una sonrisa que encerraba la comprensión, la bondad y el amor que las palabras no podían expresar. Ikki se detuvo y volvió a levantar el rostro dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y empapados de lágrimas— ¿Por qué me hace esto? —La voz se percibía angustiada, como un lamento, eso hería a Aries.

—Ikki…

—No quiero llorar —dijo. Mu veía sus ojos que ahora si el Phoenix tenía abiertos y creía ver el sufrimiento que había en su alma. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle un montón de cosas, pero prefirió callar, Ikki estaba muy susceptible como para escucharlo, no quería influenciar en él.

—Haría cualquier cosa por vos, decime qué es lo que querés. —Eso se le había escapado, no había podido evitar decírselo.

—Sentarme. Sentémonos en esos bancos —dijo señalando unos bancos de jardín—. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Tanto caminamos? —El Phoenix buscó los ojos de Aries.

—Así parece.

—Decime, ¿qué pensás? —Adentro suyo Ikki creía que Mu lo veía como un "idiota enamorado y cornudo", tal como lo veían todos.

—Quiero luchar por tu amor. —La voz le salió casi inaudible, desde lo más profundo de su alma, sus palabras eran sinceras y se reprendió interiormente por decir eso. Ikki se lo quedó mirando y recién ahí pudo dejar de llorar. Increíblemente sonrió, muy tenue, pero Mu estaba seguro de haber visto una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Decime por qué haces todo esto…

—Todo lo que hago... lo hago por vos. —Aries no podía evitar decir lo que sentía, no quería influenciar a su amigo, pero tampoco podía callar lo que pugnaba por salir.

—Te necesito. —Apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

Mu le dedicó una mirada risueña, sabía que esas palabras eran sinceras, y a pesar del momento, él se sentía bien de estar así con el Phoenix, pero por otro lado se retaba a sí mismo por sentirse bien en un momento como ese.

—Volvamos a la mansión.

—No quiero volver, no quiero verlos, no ahora. —El rostro de Ikki había cambiado; por un momento se había sentido bien, como si se hubiera olvidado de lo ocurrido, pero al escuchar a su amigo proponer volver, recordó por qué estaban allí.

—Está bien. —Mu tomó con suavidad el cuerpo de Ikki y lo atrajo hacia él, apoyando el rostro del Phoenix en su regazo, quien se acomodó en el banco recostando la cabeza y en posición fetal se quedó dormido.

Aries no dejó de acariciarle el rostro y de jugar con sus cabellos, se sentía bien y mal, al mismo tiempo. Mal porque Ikki sufría y bien porque los dioses le habían dado la posibilidad de tenerlo así junto a él. Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Ikki abrió los ojos, la imagen de un Mu cansado lo enterneció. Era un ángel, había velado por sus sueños y no había dormido.

—Despertaste.

—¿Qué hora es? —Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor en la espalda lo hizo detenerse; la posición en la que se había quedado dormido lo había contracturado.

—Casi las cinco y media de la mañana, y veintitrés para ser más exacto —respondió Aries mirando su reloj.

—Volvamos, debés estar cansado, no dormiste.

—Yo estoy bien, por mí si no querés volver, no volvemos —aseguró e Ikki le sonrió y acercó con lentitud el rostro hacia el de él para besarlo. Mu se llenó de renovadas esperanzas.

—Vamos —insistió. Al volver todos dormían, entraron sin hacer ruido, Ikki no quería encontrarse con su hermano, y con Seiya mucho menos.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —propuso Aires en voz baja tomándolo de una mano para guiarlo a su cuarto— así evitás cruzarte con ellos. Mi habitación queda antes.

Ikki notaba la preocupación de Aries hacia él y cómo trataba de protegerlo. Era un ángel, sin dudas. Al llegar, Mu cerró la puerta despacio y comenzó a desvestirse como lo hacía habitualmente para acostarse, al menos hasta que reparó en Ikki, quien observaba la acción. Aries se sintió muy mal, no quería darle a pensar que lo había llevado hasta su habitación para tener sexo en un momento como ese.

—Perdoname, no pensés que yo... —trató de hablar, pero Ikki lo silenció con un beso tomándolo del cuello para llevarlo hasta la cama.

Mu quedó sentado mientras el Phoenix se recostaba sobre él, Aries no podía soportar más la situación, deseaba a Ikki y sin importarle nada, tomó a su amigo de los glúteos con ambas manos, apretando con firmeza.

Sin saber cómo llegaron a esa situación, se hallaban desnudos y abrazados entre las sábanas, habían comenzado con los juegos preliminares: besos, caricias y demás. Sobarle el miembro a Mu fue algo fantástico para Ikki quien se rehusaba un poco cuando Seiya se lo pedía. Por su lado Aries demostraba lo hábil que era y lo mucho que le gustaba tener un miembro en la boca. Cuando le llegó el momento, Ikki entró en pánico.

—Esperá... yo… mucho no me gusta que me penetren. —Trató de decirlo sin herir a su compañero, pero de nuevo Mu le dedicó su ya conocida sonrisa y, poniéndose de espaldas, abrió las piernas invitando al Phoenix a entrar en su cuerpo. Con una mueca de placer y picardía, Ikki acercó la punta del miembro a la entrada y con lentitud, sin una lubricación previa, comenzó a empujar. Ofrecía resistencia, pero una vez que el glande estuvo adentro, el agujero y el dolor cedió, dando lugar al placer—. Qué fácil que entró —exclamó el Phoenix algo sorprendido.

—¿Viste?

—Aparentemente no soy el primero—comentó con lujuria y ante ese comentario Mu sintió pudor. Ikki tomó con firmeza la cintura de su amante y comenzó a bombear, dando estocadas sin pausa, rítmicamente Mu empezó a moverse acompañando el movimiento, buscando una penetración más profunda. Cuando Ikki comenzó a mecerse con más frenesí, Aries comprendió que pronto eyacularía, y así fue, entre gemidos y quejidos, el Phoenix derramó su semen diciéndole un montón de obscenidades al oído— ¡Sí! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Ah, sí, cómo te amo, mi vida! —Para Mu todas esas palabras tenían un significado enorme. Creyendo finalizada la sesión, Mu se acomodó en la cama. Ikki lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Fue intenso…

—Dale, vení. Te quiero dentro mio, te quiero sentir —ofreció. Aries se sentía agradecido, sabía que lo hacía por él— Dale, no tengo miedo si vos me la metés —insistió. Mu se colocó encima y comenzó a besarlo, metiendo y sacando la lengua, enredándose en un apasionado beso.

—Prometo causarte el menor dolor posible —aseguró.

Ikki asintió con una mirada y de inmediato Aries colocó las piernas de su amante sobre los hombros, tanteando con desesperación sobre la mesa de luz, abriendo cajones con brusquedad, buscando algo, hasta que tomó una crema y colocándose bastante en la mano, la llevó hasta las nalgas del Phoenix.

—Esta frió —se quejó e instintivamente se movió evitando el contacto.

—Perdón. —Mu comenzó a introducir con mucha paciencia un dedo y a moverlo haciendo círculos.

Ikki manifestó sentirse "raro", pero no se privó de disfrutarlo. Mu, una vez que creyó conveniente, introdujo otro para seguir hurgando y jugando en su interior. Al Phoenix eso comenzaba a gustarle, pero en el mejor momento su amante retiró los dedos y posó con delicadeza el glande en la entrada de su ano.

Ikki se estremeció al sentir como algo invadía su interior, fue lenta, pero firme la penetración. Estaba tan estrecho que le producía dolor a ambos, aun así Aries no se daba por vencido y ya casi con la mitad del tronco adentro, dio un empujón brusco introduciendo todo el miembro.

Ikki ahogó el grito. Mu se detuvo y retiró por completo el pene, no quería causarle más dolor, pero su amante abrió los ojos para reprochárselo.

—D-Dale... quiero sentirte.

Sin soltar las piernas que estaban sobre sus hombros, Mu lo tomó de los talones para favorecer la penetración. Comenzó a moverse, proporcionándole al Phoenix un intenso placer. Complementaba el bombeo dando empujones y punzándolo con el glande. En uno de esos puntazos Ikki sintió como la carne se abría y entraba el temible bulto de su amante, quien seguía empujando hasta meter todo el pene. Se aferró enseguida a las caderas, dejando de sostener las piernas del Phoenix que cayeron hacia los costados. Aries estaba enardecido.

Ikki, viendo que podía soportar bien el miembro, se entregó a ese goce sublime sabiendo que de esa forma Mu iba a obtener el anhelante desahogo y en efecto eyaculó deliciosamente dentro de él.

Mu se desplomó en la cama junto a él. Ikki lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada ensoñadora y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te amo —susurró el Phoenix y Aries abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego dedicarle una enorme sonrisa que denotaba felicidad. Lo besó con dulzura, aun agitado.

—Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas y le sobran argumentos, dice una canción —recitó Mu, por fin podía decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Pero si estoy con vos —contestó en son de broma y dejándolo sorprendido por la manera en la que podía interpretarse esas palabras.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¡¿qué quiere decir?! —Ni él sabía, aunque sospechaba que en esa expresión había otras intenciones veladas. Ikki solo rió con sutileza antes de aclarar un poco mejor el panorama.

—Quiere decir que… ahora... ¿somos pareja?

—¿Eso es lo que querés? —preguntó. Era lo que más anhelaba el Phoenix en su interior, sin embargo antes debía solucionar sus problemas y eso fue lo que respondió.

—Primero tengo que arreglar un asunto —murmuró y Mu sintió desfallecer, temía que fuera a hablar con Seiya y que este, con un simple "te amo Ikki, prometo no volver a lastimarte", fuera perdonado y perder al Phoenix para siempre. Ikki vio esa expresión en Mu y buscó tranquilizarlo—. No voy a perdonarle jamás el daño que me causó. Vos me das la fuerza que necesito. Te amo.

Ikki sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Seiya, pues no habían terminado de manera oficial, sin embargo para sorpresa suya no se sentía mal, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento; pero al recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior, el mundo se le hacía trizas. Aun así era distinto, no se sentía tan terrible, quizás por tenía al lado a un hombre como Mu, que lo amaba, tal vez mas allá de lo que en verdad se merecía.

Aries se quedó dormido observando los profundos ojos azul oscuro del Phoenix, esos ojos que parecían decirlo todo. Cuánto le gustaba mirar ese rostro, esos ojos y esa sonrisa… cuánto lo amaba. Y por fin ahora, era suyo, se correspondían, ya nunca más eso de sentirse solos.

Ikki despertó cerca del mediodía, sorprendido de que no hubieran ido a despertarlos antes, para bajar desayunar. Supuso que los habían visto y que para no incomodarlos decidieron no despertarlos. Al sentir el movimiento, Mu abrió los ojos y mientras se desperezaba le iba dedicando una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Mu.

—Sí, ¿y vos?

—Como nunca, al lado tuyo... —observó cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro— ¿Qué pasa, Ikki?

—Voy a hablar con Seiya —respondió. El rostro de Aries también cambió de expresión, dejando ver tristeza en sus ojos—. Voy a terminar con todo este sufrimiento, voy a terminar con él de una buena vez —aseguró.

Mu sonrió y se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta una vez vestidos. Aries podía sentir en su interior que el Phoenix lo amaba y que volvería a él. Dándose pequeños y continuos veces se despidieron. Ikki tomó aire y comenzó a buscar a Seiya, pero al pasar por la habitación de su hermano se quedó mirando hacia el interior: todos los objetos personales de Shun no estaban, la habitación se encontraba vacía. Vio a Aioria caminando por el pasillo leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista.

—Aioria, ¿qué sabés de Shun? —preguntó con desesperación y Leo levantó la vista sorprendido al ver que precisamente Ikki no estaba enterado.

—¿Qué? ¿No sabés? Shun se fue hoy a la mañana a África con June, dijo algo así como que necesitaba irse para meditar algún asunto. ¿No te dijo nada él?

El Phoenix no le respondió, se fue completamente turbado, aun buscando al dueño de sus tormentos. Al encontrarse a Milo en el comedor le preguntó y este le dijo que le pareció verlo afuera, y efectivamente así era, Ikki vio a lo lejos a Seiya sentado en la hierba con la mirada perdida. Suspiró hondo, tomó coraje y salió para enfrentarlo. Se paró detrás de él y en completo silencio.

—Sé que pensás que lo que hice es algo imperdonable —murmuró Seiya.

— Imperdonable es poco. No solo me traicionaste, si no que te atreviste a meterte con lo que más amo en esta tierra, y eso, el que te hayas metido con Shun, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, tal vez el engaño no me haya dolido tanto, si no con quien —dijo con frialdad. Seiya giró el cuerpo para mirarlo desde donde estaba sentado y vio como de los ojos de Ikki brotaban el dolor y la bronca contenida.

—Pegame... si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—No. No vale la pena ni siquiera pegarte —murmuró Ikki hiriente.

—Si me dejaras explicarte... —Seiya se paró, también con el sufrimiento impreso en los ojos.

—¡¿Explicar qué?! —explotó Ikki y el Pegasus trató de defenderse con desesperación.

— ¡Él me pidió que fuera a su cuarto y...! —De nuevo fue interrumpido.

—¡Sí, claro, ¿no?! ¡Mirá, Seiya, no quiero…! —Pero no pudo completar la frase. Se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio emocional— No quiero... saber nada más de vos.

—Perdoname, te amo, —Y era muy sincero. Ikki tuvo una reacción que no esperaba, le dio un cachetazo dejándolo con el rostro adolorido; Seiya ni se inmutó, se sentía merecedor de ese golpe.

—¡Encima me pedís perdón! ¡No, Seiya, se terminó, ya no aguanto más! —El Phoenix dio la media vuelta para irse, la presencia de su amigo lo lastimaba, quien con desesperación lo tomó del brazo, forcejeando con él.

—¡Ikki, esperá, no me dejes! ¡Si me dejás, yo... yo me muero! ¡No puedo vivir sin vos!

Ikki logró zafarse y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras se fue, dejándolo a Seiya tirado patéticamente en el suelo a la vista de todos los curiosos que se habían agolpado en la ventana para ver el espectáculo, pero quienes al ver la cara de Ikki huyeron despavoridos.

El Phoenix no podía sentirse feliz por completo, no había sido fácil dejar atrás toda una historia, que por más que le pesara, habían sido años de felicidad y tristeza junto a alguien. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, buenas y malas; y a pesar de su enojo aun quería a Seiya, nunca podría dejarlo de querer, pues no era mala persona y había estado con él en muchas oportunidades, aunque fuera más el daño que le hubiera causado que la felicidad; pero eso ya no importaba, el daño, porque Mu estaba con él.

Decidió salir a caminar, Mu insistió en acompañarlo y no le costó mucho convencerlo. Charlaron sobre lo sucedido, paseando felices de sentirse mutuos. Recorrieron la plaza que estaba lleno de niños jugando, miraban vidrieras al pasar sin detenerse y pararon a comer algo, parecía una cita y se sentía increíblemente bien. Al regresar, ya estaba obscuro, Ikki se detuvo en seco al ver a todos en la sala con cara de desolación, todos menos alguien.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ikki. Mu, que venía detrás de él, se quedó en silencio.

—Ikki... —La primera en hablar fue Saori—. Seiya intentó quitarse la vida. —Al escuchar eso, Ikki se desplomó en el primer sillón que encontró, sintiendo sobre él miradas de desaprobación.

—Es mi culpa —balbuceaba el Phoenix.

—Se quiso cortar las venas, de hecho lo hizo... —continuó Milo— yo lo encontré en la bañadera.

—Igual está bien, no te preocupes. Está fuera de peligro, no es grave —dijo rápidamente Shiryu al ver la expresión de desolación que tenía Ikki—. Está en el hospital, yo te llevo si querés. —El Phoenix seguía sintiendo miradas de desprecio y desaprobación hacia él y hacia Mu, eso lo hacía sentir peor.

—Quiero verlo... vamos, llevame, por favor.

—¿Querés que te acompañe? —preguntó Mu, acongojado, mientras Shiryu tomaba las llaves del auto.

—No sería correcto. Gracias, de todos modos.

—Si querés verlo, Mu, te recomendaría que vayas otro día. Sos la última persona que Seiya va a querer ver en este momento —dijo Hyoga interrumpiendo.

Sí, en efecto, las sospechas de Ikki eran ciertas. Tal vez no todos, pero algunos creían culpable la relación de ellos dos, como si fuera el causante del intento de suicidio del Pegasus. Mu le dedicó una mirada de apoyo que el Phoenix correspondió con otra mirada, pero la suya fue desconsolada. Ambos sabían lo culpable que se sentía el otro. Al llegar al hospital, Shiryu condujo a un confundido Ikki hasta la sala de internación masculina.

—Ya terminó el horario de visita, pero deciles que sos un familiar —le aconsejó el Dragón.

Así pudo ingresar Ikki a la sala. Estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, no quiso prender las luces, por lo que arrimó una silla y en silencio se quedó al lado de la cama. Seiya se encontraba despierto. Al girar la cabeza y ver quién era comenzó a llorar.

—Ikki, yo... —No podía hablar de la zozobra, las palabras se le trababan.

—Shhh... No hables, no es necesario. —En señal de cariño le tomó una mano.

—Ikki, yo te amo con todo mi corazón. —Las palabras del Pegasus eran sinceras.

—Tonto... ¿por qué te hiciste esto, no ves que hay muchas personas que te quieren? —La voz de Ikki era tranquilizadora, cargada de paz.

—Me siento tan avergonzado. —Seiya bajó la mirada, la luz tenue le daba una belleza especial—. Sé que los preocupé mucho, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada. Solo tenerte a mi lado. No pensé claramente, fue un impulso. —El tono de su voz reflejaba mucho dolor y pesar. Ikki temía preguntar el motivo de semejante locura, pues lo intuía.

—El Santo más leal a Athena, Pegasus Seiya, intenta terminar con su vida —dijo el Phoenix en señal de desaprobación, como retándolo.

—¡Perdón!

—Perdoname vos, Seiya... por mi culpa... —trató de hablar, pero el Pegasus lo interrumpió.

—Eso no importa. Ahora estás conmigo, acá, y me siento muy feliz, con ganas de vivir. Muy arrepentido y avergonzado... fue un arrebato del momento, te juro. —Las palabras de Seiya estaban cargadas de esperanza. Se incorporó en la cama para dejarle un tierno beso sobre los labios.

Para el Phoenix ese beso comparados a los de Mu tenía gusto a _nada_ , y se vio como la persona más horrible del mundo al sentir esa sensación en semejante momento, en el cual su amigo (solo eso era Seiya para él) más lo necesitaba, cuando más necesitaba amor, y él sabía bien lo que era sentirse solo.

No pudo evitarlo, no podía dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, Seiya estaba prácticamente solo en el mundo y le estaba reclamando. No podía rechazarlo, no hasta que pudiera recuperarse del todo; ¿cuánto llevaría eso? No tenía idea, pero rogaba que Mu comprendiera que no podía dejar a Seiya.

Luego de lágrimas y palabras de amor contenidas, Mu aceptó esperar a que Seiya se pusiera bien y así recuperar a Ikki para no volver a perderlo jamás. Aun así Aries no podía quedarse un día más, volvería al santuario. Saldría bien temprano a la mañana; cuanto antes mejor, pues a Seiya le darían el alta ese mismo día y por más que no lo odiara, sentía un rechazo natural hacia él, por quitarle la razón de su alegría.

Por su lado Ikki no había podido dormir en toda la noche y más allá del pedido de Mu de evitar una despedida, se levantó temprano para verlo antes de su partida, encontrándose con él en el pasillo.

—Ikki, te pedí por favor que... —Mu se tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se frotó los ojos

—Sí, ya sé, pero... ¿estás enojado conmigo por la decisión que tomé? —cuestionó, pero el otro le regaló una de sus ya famosas sonrisa de comprensión.

—Me parece muy lindo de tu parte. Eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de vos. —Cerró los ojos y acercó los labios a los de Ikki.

—Esperá, no puedo… estoy con Seiya y nos puede ver. —Las últimas palabras estaban cargadas de desolación.

—¿Ves? —Aries asintió comprensivamente— Otra de las tantas cosas que me gustan de vos. —Ambos sonrieron, pero enseguida la angustia volvió a aparecer con la voz de Shaka que resonaba desde una de las habitaciones.

—¿Estás listo, Mu? Vas a perder el avión si no salís ahora, hay mucho tráfico —vociferó saliendo desde el cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver a Ikki.

—Sí, voy a buscar mis cosas —dijo Mu dejándolos solos a Virgo y Phoenix, quien este último lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Perdón, me comporté como un infeliz —dijo Shaka sorprendiéndolo, y continuó hablando con sinceridad y esa típica arrogancia, que a veces le surgía inevitablemente—: No sé cómo alguien como yo, puede caer tan bajo... debo meditar. —Y se alejó, dejándolo a Ikki asombrado, quien salió del trance al escuchar a Mu.

—Bueno, Ikki, hasta pronto —saludó, dándole un beso ruidoso en la mejilla como señal de despedida.

El Phoenix no pudo decir nada en ese momento, hasta que logro soltar un sincero "te amo y te amaré por siempre", pero Aries estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día podría tener la posibilidad de decírselo de nuevo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: S.S es de Kurumada.


End file.
